


Razzle Dazzle

by HelloThere3306



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logan sets up his fellow sides using the power of LOGIC, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Unbeknownst to the two sides, Roman and Janus have a smiliar tactic to deal with insecurity.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	Razzle Dazzle

Logan is quite skilled at observations. When he is lonely, he makes a game out of it, writing the things he sees in a notebook that he keeps in the last drawer at his desk. It's the only notebook that isn't a solid color. Instead, it's rainbow themed, and he's quite glad for the division because it's an easy organization system. For example; if he were to turn to the blue section, the first sentence would be, _Patton tends to stress eat. If ever he is eating more than normal, particularly sugary foods, find Roman or Virgil to talk to his about it._ Similarly, if he were to turn to the purple section, the underlined sentence in the middle of the seventh page would read, _Be aware of his contempt for the dark_ _sides._ Logan wasn't particularly fond that he had to be aware of that, and it didn't quite apply anymore, but it was an observation nonetheless and he wasn't one to ignore observations.

The green section has a scarce few notes, while the orange section has none, and the indigo section he has reserved for self-improvement bullet points. 

Logan often reads through his observations, reminding himself that the things he notices have meaning and he can use them to his advantage. It is while he reads through his notebook once again that he notices some similarities in the notes between the red and yellow sections.

While the red section reads _deflects with ego,_ the yellow section reads _deflects with misleading insults._

Where the red section has a distinct block dedicated to the creative side's favorite disney movies, the yellow section has a list of the snake's favorite musicals. 

Most interestingly, both sections have a large proportion of the pages dedicated to their affinities for acting and the psychological meanings behind why.

Logan leans over his notebook and chews on a pen in thought. Perhaps he'd never noticed the similarities in his observations between the two because they were deployed so differently, but it was also painfully obvious how similiar the two are to eachother. 

Despite his curiosity, Logan notes that it is nearing 10:00, his dedicated 'shut down' time, and he should be getting to do that.

He resigns to continue his inferences in the morning. 

~ ~ ~

Logan starts with Roman because of two reasons. The first, it is more logical to begin with the person closest to him. The second being that Janus would have no problem notifying the others if he noticed Logan watching him, and Logan would prefer not to have the others asking about that. 

So he sits down to breakfast and hopes for once that something dramatic happens. 

Perhaps the subconsious knew of his wishes, for Virgil came stumbling down the stairs not seven minutes later, chewing at his nails in that nervous way of his. Logan greets him, like always. "Salutations, Virgil."

Virgil ignores his words and heads straight for the coffee machine, his left hip bumping into the table due to his lack of concentration. Logan frowns as Virgil exclaims his profanities in response to the momentary pain.

Patton makes to get up. "You okay, kiddo?"

Virgil groans and slumps to the ground as if he can't muster up the strength to walk another step. "No!"

Roman smiles mockingly. "Aww, did something happen to the little side?"

Virgil scowls and snaps his head to Roman. " _Actually,_ it's because you still haven't told us how you want the next video to go! How am I supposed to prepare if I don't know the script, Roman you know I need to know the script so I can I practice!" Logan absentmindedly refers to his notebook. _Virgil repeats himself with different vocabulary when on the verge of an attack._

Logan coughs to get Virgil's attention and holds up four fingers. Virgil begins his breathing exercises and Logan turns his attention back to Roman.

Roman is scowling, but as he notices Logan's gaze, he begins grinning. Logan would have believed it if he hadn't seen the frown frown just a moment before. "Lucky for you," Roman begins, "I only haven't told you because it's exceptionally great this time!"

Logan knows this isn't true. He'd checked in just yesterday with Roman, (well in truth he had simply looked through Roman's idea book without permission) and Roman had been having quite a hard time finding an appropriate ending. Logan refers to his notebook once more. _Roman offers more than he can do when under pressure._

Despite the lie, Roman's words calm Virgil somewhat. "Okay, well, please have it done soon."

Virgil timidly sits at the table. Patton offers to get his coffee for him, as is normal, and puts in just a little too much cream, as is also normal.

Patton smiles cheerily at Logan as he props his feet on the table. Logan doesn't smile back, too deep in thought. 

Logan wasn't sure if he had found another similarity or not. Roman often overworks himself to fulfill his whimsical promises, while Deciet would maybe promise something, but he would never feel obligated to do it. Then again, Logan had never been promised anything by the deceitful side, and as such had no proper information to base such an inference upon. 

Perhaps Remus would know.

~ ~ ~

Logan has no qualms with approaching Roman's twin, unlike Roman himself. So as he approaches Remus's splintered door, he doesn't feel anything out of place. Of course, Remus opens the door before Logan has a chance to knock, covered in something that looks to be a combination of wet floss and spiderwebs. Logan ignores the odd tooth or two present in Remus's ensemble and offers a stiff smile.

"Logie! To what do I owe the pleasure?" At the word 'pleasure,' Remus begins waggling his eyebrows in a way that Logan has come to understand to be sexual. 

"I have some questions about Deceit."

Remus's face morphs into one of lewd curiosity. "Wanna know what his shoe size is?" Remus conjures an oversized shoe and begins licking it suggestively.

"That most likely has many forms of bacteria, but no." Logan adjusts his glasses. "I would like to know if he's ever promised you anything."

Remus throws the shoe behind him, and Logan fainly hears the screech of a cat. Remus looks dubiously suspicious for a moments, before he straightens out and shrugs. "Sure."

Logan nods. "Does he keep his promises?"

Remus's face once again morphs, this time into something volatile. "Are you suggesting that he lies all the time and he can't keep his promises?"

Logan shakes his head. "No. I simply observed that I have never seen him promise anything."

Remus squints over-exaggeratedly for a moment, and then ushers Logan into his room. Logan resists the urge to scrunch his nose at the utter health violation that is Remus's bedroom. Remus pushes him onto his bed, and Logan cringes at the squish of something wet. 

Remus crosses his arms. "J always keeps his promises. He just doesn't promise anything he can't keep." Remus smiles a sharp toothed smile. "One time I tried to get his to promise he'd bang a goldfish, but I gave up after the sixth day."

Logan raises an eyebrow at the prospect of Remus's pestering, and sighed. Apparentely promises were not a similarity he could mark down between the two sides. Roman throws promises around like pennies, while it seems that Deceit guards promises with a sanctity rarely seen in the modern world. 

"Thank you, Remus. That is all I needed." Logan once again ignores the squelching noise from the bed as he stands up, and makes to leave.

Before he makes it out the door, Logan hears Remus's voice behind him. "You're weird, Lolo. I like it."

Logan smiles softly at the feeling in his chest at those words. 

~ ~ ~

Logan waits a few more days to observe Janus. The most opportune moment to do so is in the imagination at Roman's monthly soiree, which is where Logan sits, waiting for Remus and Janus to show from the dark sides area. He has his notebook by his side, which was momentarily questioned by Patton until Logan distracted him with confetti cake. 

Remus barges in, clothed in crazy rags resembling that of a royals, with Deceit in his normal attire following behind.

Janus smiles wryly, immediately joining Logan at the six-chaired table. 

"Not one for dancing," he teases, smile never ceasing to leave.

Logan shakes his head. "Ah, no. I don't see the purpose. And anyways, I have better things to do." He gestures vaguely at his notebook, to which Janus raises an eyebrow, but ultimately nothing more is said between them. 

Patton approaches the duo at the table with an easy smile on his face. "Heya! Either one of you wanna dance, or am I blessed with Virgil the whole night?" Logan spots Virgil's eye roll from a few feet away, which speaks volumes on how much sass he must have put into it. 

"I have to decline, Patton. You know I'm not one for dancing."

Janus gestures with his head towards Logan, which is taken as agreement with his statement.

Patton pouts for a moment before skipping away, smile easily restored to his freckled face. 

A good twenty-three minutes pass with four sides dancing and eating snacks, (along with the hundred or so animated people brought forth by Roman's mind) and two at the table. Eventually, Roman approaches, face flushed with excitement. He plops himself on the edge of a chair and glances between Logan and Janus as if he can't decide who to look at. Eventually, he decided to rest his gaze on the snake. "How do you two like it? None of the villagers are allowed to sit at this table because I know it makes you uncomfortable-" he looks at Logan as he says that, "so it's reserved for royalty only." He looks smug as he finishes.

Janus smirks. "The decorations could use more color."

Roman's face falls for a moment, eyes searching the decorations for any faults, before he recognizes the teasing and swats at Janus's hat. "Shut up!"

Patton, Remus, and Virgil join the rest at the table.

"Where'd you go? I was about to grind on Mr. Twertle!" Remus exclaimed at Roman. Obviously, the twins had created the villagers together. The names were evidence of that.

Roman scoffs and downs a glass of gatorade. 

Patton's head pops up as he remembers something. "Hey, how's the script coming along?"

Roman's face pales, and Logan turns to Janus to have his own conversation. He'd rather not get caught up in the script making process.

"Why did you come," he asks bluntly. Janus raises an eyebrow.

"Roman invited me."

"Roman always invited you, but this is only the second time you've come. Why?"

Logan notices the way Janus's eyes flick towards Roman and back to Logan in an instant. 

Logan catches an excerpt from Patton and Roman's conversation next to them, Roman's voice clear only for a moment. "-still need to do the editing and illustrations."

"Illustrations?"

"I told you the video would be awesome!"

Logan wondered why Roman felt the need to dig his own grave - metaphorically of course. He was only giving himself more work.

Tuning back into his own conversation, Logan reiterates his question once again. "Is it because of Roman? I've noticed that you've made up a while ago, but I still don't understand why you chose two months ago to begin coming to Roman's little parties."

Janus's look was now an open glare, and Logan heard the puppet crowd getting louder, responding to the turmoil Roman must be feeling.

As if the entire room builds to a crescendo, the din finally comes to a crash and a stop. 

Roman stands abruptly, the lights dimming and a red beacon highlighting the green in his eyes. "Janus," he says, his voice echoing across the room as if it's completely empty save for them. "Dance with me!"

Roman holds out a hand, and Janus takes it with no hesitation. A yellow spotlight shines on him, and as Roman wishes, the crowd parts to make way for the two sides. 

Logan had never understood why romance novels were so sought after, but he felt maybe he understood a bit more by watching Roman lead Janus on the dance floor.

The music bent to his wishes, and the two sides took turns leading, the red and yellow spotlights meshing together to make a soft and bright orange. Logan saw Patton's eyes glisten as he watched Janus dip Roman down, and Logan finally understood what it was that Janus and Roman had that was so similar to eachother.

Both demanded the attention of the room, both created and simultaneously distracted from problems simply by being.

The dance only lasts one song, but by the end, Logan realizes that Remus has swept him onto the floor at some point, and their own green and indigo spotlights have meshed into a brilliant ocean like color. Logan looks into Remus's red glowing eyes and finds he doesn't mind how eerie they look in the light. He's simply glad to have someone like him.

~ ~ ~

Patton sighs as he watches the couples dance. "Virgil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Roman and Janus like-like eachother?"

"Yeah."

"What about Logan and Remus?"

"Definately. It's making me sick."

Patton smiles, turning his face to look at Virgil's shadowy face. "They're growing up so fast."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming you can guess where the inspiration for this came from based off of the title. (Hint: Janus's playlist.)
> 
> Not beta read. Please tell me about typos and I will fix them.


End file.
